Starting a Hive
by Stunning Sunset
Summary: On a backwater planet, a hybrid escapes a facility and runs into a human woman. Surprisingly, he does not kill her once he gets a whiff of the scent of her ripe body. AlienxHuman sex, can be disturbing at times, so use your judgment.


Sooo…My first Alien fanfiction. And it turns out to be this. I kinda wonder whteher or not I should submit this, actually. It's kind of hardcore. I just sat down at my computer today and felt my fingers write this without my mind following. It was strange. Then again, I guess it can happen. And I wrote this in one go without rereading it, so if there are any mistakes, please overlook them. I don't know if I'd be able to post this if I reread it. Warning: hardcore alien sex and disturbing situations galore!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mina was running as fast as she could, panting harshly as she tried to stay alive. Her legs felt tired and burned as she pushed them to run even faster, knowing that if the beast caught her, she would be as good as dead meat. When she had left Earth to live on this little backwater planet, full of life as Earth wasn't anymore, with its jungles and wide lakes, she had been convinced she had made the right choice. Wilderness agreed with her. For a time, she had lived happily, documenting the plants and animals she encountered, and had not had to depend on anybody. And then some idiots–why was her race condemned to be lead by a bunch of insane imbeciles?–had landed on her own personal little piece of paradise and had installed a facility. She didn't know what kind it was, but the army guys who walked around had her complaining quite loudly that she didn't want them here, only to be rebuked harshly. Several times. And so, she had settled for telling them not to approach her plot of land and to leave her alone. She didn't care for their presence and if they wanted to fuck a woman, they should have brought their wives with them. As the sole female human on the planet, she had no desire to be treated as the troop's sexual-relief toy every time one of the men got horny. For a time, it had worked. Until one day, one of the army guys had run into her with crazy eyes that darted everywhere as he shook in paranoia and had managed to garble up something about monsters. Rolling her eyes, she had concluded that he was not right in the head, maybe as an aftereffect of being stranded on this isolated planet for so long, and had resolved to warn his higher-ups of where he was, seeing as how he didn't want to leave his spot, huddling close to a large tree and gripping his gun tightly. What a mistake.

The door to the facility had been open, which had struck her as odd. She had entered cautiously, being inside for the first time. She had looked around curiously, some deeper part of her brain sending alarms blaring through her mind. A sense of foreboding had made her shiver; she could hear no sounds except for her breathing. She had wandered further in, calling out, but no one had answered. Now troubled, she had headed toward the right side of the facility and had entered a room from which she heard slight scuffling, only to gape in horror at the bloody sight. A man, blood pooling from his stomach, had been wheezing, and had attempted to talk, eyes wider than plates. Kneeling down and trying in vain not to gag at the strong metallic smell, she had tried to help him, but he had grabbed onto her and urged her to run. Unwilling to leave him, she had asked what had happened, and he had managed to answer that they had been experimenting with alien DNA to create a hybrid, but that the monster had escaped and had rampaged through the facility. She had to warn the army that the alien was free and out of control so that they could dispatch a team to retrieve it. Biting her lip, she had nodded and watched sadly as the light left his eyes as he breathed out a last time.

Unfortunately, the control room had been completely smashed up, glass and pieces of furniture lying around two other bodies. She had wrenched her eyes away from the sight, nausea rising in her throat. To her dismay, looking through the bay window, she had realized that the only ship the facility had had been severely damaged, and would never again serve its original purpose. Her own was out of order and she had come to live away from anybody, so she had no means of communicating with the outside world she had left behind when she had first landed on the luxurious planet. Now seriously terrorized, tension coursing through every inch of her body, she had started to run as quietly as she could back to the tree she had left the soldier at, only to stop short as a beast entered the facility, carrying the body of the very man she was seeking. By the way his uniform was stained with his blood and his limpness, she could tell with a glance that he was dead. The beast had scrutinized her for a moment, head cocked to the side, then had tensed and bent slightly, roaring loudly, and she had turned tail immediately. And then she was running further in the facility, knowing that if the alien creature caught her, she would end up as those army guys.

Thus she was running, harshly berating herself for ever coming to this planet. She knew she should have chosen one even farther away, where no human would have ever thought of coming and fucking everything up. She skidded across the cold linoleum floor and took a sharp left, hearing the monster behind her, its claws clattering on the floor as it hunted her mercilessly. Her head felt dizzy as she breathed harshly, lungs on fire. She could almost feel the creature's breath on her neck, scaring her more than anything ever had or ever would. She never once stopped to look at the bodies lying around and continued to run, getting further in the facility and losing her way that much more with every turn she made.

The sound behind her stopped suddenly, making her turn her head to look behind her; her eyes widened exponentially.

"!"

The creature landed on her, pinning her to the floor with its whole body weight. She flattened with a whoomph, air whooshing out of her lungs. She closed her eyes, trembling, and prayed that her death would be swift.

Nothing. The beast continued to breath down her neck, but it began to sniff her curiously. With a sharp tug, it turned her on her back, continuing to pin her down, and sniffed like a dog down her body, starting with her neck and ending at her belly. She chanced a glance, shivering at the hot puffs of breath on her skin, and fought the urge to scream. There were big protrusions alike fangs on either side of the creature's head, and they brushed against her tender belly skin whenever it approached her for a sniff. Such sharp tools for murder seemed way too close to her for it to be healthy. With a last sniff, the creature purred loudly, resembling very much an overgrown cat, and rubbed its elongated head on her stomach, making her shirt ride up some more, tail swishing happily. Somehow, even though it seemed slightly less menacing, she did not ease up. It could tear her open quite easily with those fang-like things, which did not encourage her in the slightest.

As it rubbed its head against her belly, it accidentally brushed against her breasts, which sent a mortifying tingle down her spine. With a rumble. The beast stopped moving and sniffed harder than before, unmoving. She silently cursed her body. She was way too sensitive when she was ovulating, if a single touch through her shirt was enough to arouse her, if only slightly. She stopped breathing, biting her lower lip, and hoped the beast would go away, or at least not maim her. Slowly, the beast moved its head once again, and this time, it caught her nipple spot on. The tender piece of flesh rubbed against the coarse cloth, sending another bigger spark straight to her core. Her tense body became rigid as she mentally prayed her body not to respond; unfortunately, the beast rubbed its head against her breasts once, twice more, and she felt herself become wet.

With another deeper rumble, the beast sniffed down her body, stopping at her crotch, and breathed deeply. She flushed and closed her eyes in mortification, not daring to look at it or stop it.

The creature sniffed deeply, wondering what it was that it breathed. It was oddly enticing; in a different way than blood was. It had never smelled such a scent, but it made its body warm up and tingle. It could not get enough of it. Strangely, when it touched the curious mounds on the human's chest, the smell became stronger, so it repeated the gesture a few time, getting heady at the scent. It came closer to the source of the scent, and breathed deeply once again. However, a layer of those things the soft-bodied creatures wore on top of their skin kept it away from its prize. Mildly irritated, it slashed the thing open with a precise swipe of its tail and pushed its face against the source of the delightful scent.

Mina eeped, jumping slightly, as the creature pushed its head boldly against her privates. The puffs on her labia made her head swim as lust coursed through her veins, drenching her vagina. Then something parted her outer lips and pressed against her tender flesh, grazing her clit in the process. She tried to wiggle away from the sensation, but a black hand pressed against her belly gently but with the potential to do so much more, and she stilled. She let the monster rub against her most sacred of place and lap up her nectar, the protrusion on either side of its face pressing lightly against the top of her thighs, reminding her of the damage they could do.

The creature felt heat bloom in its lower belly as it lapped up the juices the female produced. It felt hungry, yet it had just feasted on some of the soft-bodied creatures, so its belly was full. No, that warmth in its belly was not due to hunger. A new scent slowly assaulted it, a scent that it realized after a moment came from itself. It smelled similar to that of the woman's, but didn't smell as sweet. Curious, it sniffed down at its body, and noticed a protrusion rising from its lower body, rigid and firm where it had hidden before. Its mind quickly made the association. And then it turned back to the female who was laying on the floor, panting softly, body flushed with what it now realized was arousal. Somehow, that made it–no, he, for he clearly was male–puff up his chest with a sense of accomplishment.

Mina gazed at the black creature with glazed eyes, chest heaving up and down as she panted, and felt her breath hitch when the creature looked back to her with a mix of fear, arousal, and anticipation. The beast caught her thighs and pushed them wide open, exposing her to its gaze. Only now, seeing the black member that emerged from its lower half proudly, did she realize it was male. Oh, God, she was about to be fucked by an alien, and a well-endowed one at that. She didn't know how that penis would fit in her without tearing her open.

The creature grasped her buttocks to lift her bottom off the floor and brought her body close to him, penis brushing against her curves. Her legs dangled uselessly until the bulbous head rubbed against her slit and the huge member slid into her in one smooth move. She gasped at the intrusion, throwing her head back, and tried to remember how to breathe as she fought to adjust to the sensation of feeling stuffed and overly full. Her head swam as she tried to comprehend that that huge piece of flesh was actually _in her_ and that it had managed to fit. Her channel clenched and unclenched around it for a moment more as she forced her body to relax and found with surprise that her legs were wrapped snugly around the creature's waist and that it actually seemed to be waiting for her to adjust to his size. Or maybe he liked the feeling of her clenching around his penis. Either way, it did not last long, for as soon as she relaxed a modicum, he began fucking her relentlessly with long, smooth moves that belied his animalistic nature. Each thrust he made slapped delightfully against her clit, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, and she found that once she got accustomed to his girth, the friction against her inner walls was deliciously arousing. He fucked her hard, ramming his length into her again and again in search of that mind-blowing sensation you get as you achieve an orgasm, and she could only hold on for the ride.

Her yell echoed off the empty halls as she came, clenching around his penis, and brought on his own release. She milked him dry as he ejaculated into her womb, filling her with his seed. Through her less-than-efficient brain at the moment, Mina wondered whether it was normal to cum that much for his species. Then he turned her around, making her lie face down, and resumed fucking her. This time, she didn't bother to stifle her moans and screams as he rammed himself even deeper into her, hitting her cervix a couple of time, and only remained lax in his grip, head cushioned on her forearms. Her sensitized state and breasts brushing against the floor with each thrust made her cum sooner than before, and he once again released in her belly, filling her a bit more with his hot baby-making liquid. The feeling of it as it rushed down her insides to meet the lot he had poured down previously made her moan softly. But the alien still was not done. He pushed his length in her again and again, filling her orifice with his flesh and cum, until her scent was all but erased by his own and her belly was fuller than it had ever been and protruded slightly from her otherwise flat stomach. Then he released her and let her body flop down softly on the floor. His seed was slowly trickling down from between her open legs. He growled softly. That did not please him. As much as he like the human's smell, especially when aroused, he like it more when coated with his own. Yet he knew that his cum would dribble from her channel if he did nothing. Wondering what to do, he grabbed the sluggish woman in his strong arms and carried her off to the place he was going to make into his den. On his way, he saw one of those fruits the males from her species sometimes ate. It was roundish, slightly elongated, and while it was firm, it could be crushed pretty easily if he pressed it hard. Satisfied with his discovery for the moment, he pushed it in the woman's hole until it disappeared, leaving only the tip protruding. Except for an uncomfortable wiggle and a slight whine, the tired woman didn't protest. It seemed his female would be quite well-behaved; she had already learned that he was alpha and had control over her. As long as she didn't try to deny his dominance nor displease him, he would let her live to satisfy him.

-:-

He had just finished fucking the woman, filling her some more with his seed and scent on the floor of his den. Truly, he had liked it more when she had been conscious. Her reactions had pleased him more. He resolved he would only fuck her when she was awake. It had not been long since he'd arrived at his den–he'd only taken the necessary time to make a bedding so that she would not be uncomfortable before fucking her–and she was apparently too exhausted to wake up. Her species had such little stamina. He would have to work on that if she was to be useful to him. He plugged her up once again and, with a last satisfied sniff at her crotch, took off to explore. He quickly ascertained that no members of her species were still alive before finding three eggs of his kind in a room not far from the one he had been kept in. As he walked in the room, they cracked open and the face-huggers shot out. He quickly grabbed them by their tails and hissed that there was nobody alive anymore. The face-huggers stilled and he thought that he should have left some humans alive so that his kind could reproduce. His mind strayed to his supple female. There should be a way…Thinking some more, he headed back to his den, still holding the face-huggers who remained placid, waiting for him to help them perpetuate their race, even if he was only party of theirs.

Mina felt groggy. Her limbs were heavy and her pussy was sore and tender. She felt something tickle her down there and her eyes snapped open as she felt something be pushed inside her. The process was repeated and she craned her neck, trying to see in the dim lighting. She had started to sit up, but a strong hand pushed her back down and she stilled immediately, remembering what had happened earlier in the day. The alien pressed a strange pale crab-like thing against her pussy, and she once more felt something slither down her hole semi-uncomfortably. It was strange, and she felt afraid. What had just entered her most defenseless place?

The alien looked at her face, recognizing her fear, and hissed softly, rubbing his head against her stomach. If she was to live with him, she had to be able to understand him somewhat so he tried to imitate some gestures he had seen the humans do in his presence to train him.

Mina watched wearily as the alien pointed at her stomach, then at him, and finally pushed a finger inside her. Understanding filled her with shock and fear.

"There are some of your kind inside me?" she cried out in terror. To her surprise, the alien gently pushed her down when she tried to get up and hissed lowly in a non-threatening manner.

The alien bent his head to the woman's belly and hissed softly to the three developing members of his species that they were not to harm her body. When the time came for them to get out, they would go out the same way they had entered. He felt the tiny aliens move in agreement and nodded in satisfaction.

"My God…They're going to kill me..." murmured Mina tearfully.

The alien mimicked the negative gesture humans made with their heads and rumbled contentedly as Mina calmed down, seeming to understand. Now that the human was calm, he would need to see what he would do with the face-huggers. They had served their purpose, but it seemed like a waste to let them die just like that. Maybe if he fed them, they could be useful in another manner. He knew they fed on body fluids, but not much else. His stare fell onto the female's open nether lips and a thought struck him.

Mina kept her eyes locked with the alien, feeling too sluggish still to try anything, and did not move when the creature pressed the crab-like thing against her. What could one more alien do, anyway? She already had three inside of her womb. Yet this time, nothing slithered down her hole. The crab-like creature did press itself tightly against her, to the point that she wasn't quite sure where she ended and where it began, but it merely attached itself to her labia tightly. She thought she felt small teeth all around, pricking slightly into her lips to keep itself anchored, but she could not be sure, for at the same moment as the crab-like appendages wrapped around her nether regions firmly, she felt something slide in her ass. She yelped in shock and saw a long tail quickly disappear, the full sensation in her anus leaving her no doubt as to where. Just as she had been full with alien seed, she was now full with an alien tail that burrowed itself deeper and deeper in her bowel, the sensation downright strange, and she felt like it would never end. It stopped when the fullness got just short of painful and she could feel it living and moving slightly in her, which was downright strange and disturbing. She panted slightly, brow shining with sweat, and flopped down on her back entirely. The alien entered her field of vision with two more of those creatures in hand, and she vaguely wondered where they would go. Her ass was already full and she doubted they could fit. Surprisingly, the alien deposited the things on her torso and they proceeded to crawl their way up to her full breasts. Each one clasped onto a breast, and this time she did feel their teeth as they pierced the skin at the outside border of her areolas. Their tails wrapped around her, circling her back before laying flat on her stomach, intertwining. She supposed it looked like she had some kind of weird bikini. Once more, their teeth pierced her, and she whined, knowing that removing them would anger the alien. She looked at him pleadingly, but he just hissed in reassurance. The crab-like things began to suck her breasts forcefully, and she felt arousal spread in her belly as her nipples hardened immediately. It didn't last long, however, for they soon stopped sucking–by that time, she had no doubt that the encased nipples were fire-red and hard as diamonds–and pain blossomed in her tender buds. She cried out in pain, but it seemed whatever had pierced her had receded, and she felt something flow in her breasts, similar to how she had had shots in the past. It was as though a needle had been planted in each nipple, going straight down, with the only purpose of allowing some strange liquid to enter her soft mounds. She soon forgot all that, however, as the things resumed sucking. This time, through the remaining pain, she could feel something flow from her nipples, something that her body had created in response to whatever it was those things had injected her with. Through the suction, she wondered whether she was lactating.

The alien rumbled happily, noting that despite her discomfort, the female had not tried to disobey him. She had remained placid, only looking up to him for help, but it could not be avoided, so she had to settle for mere comfort from him. Yes. She would do nicely.

-:-

Mina gasped. The aliens in her body were moving around more than usual. She was accustomed to feeling them move around from time to time, swimming in the cum that still remained in her womb. The crab-like things that were attached to her seemed to lap up semen and milk alike, but the alien never let his cum run out of her completely before putting more of it in her waiting body. Apart from when she had to pee or take a shit, the thing grabbing her sex never let up. She thus had to learn to walk around naked–the alien didn't like clothes, apparently–with those things on her body.

She wondered when the alien would come back. He had gone out to retrieve food for her, she knew, but she would still like him to be there to reassure her that everything was normal. Those things in her stomach sure did move a lot today. She put a hand on her bulging stomach, feeling them kick around, and tried to soothe them. They didn't let up. She gasped loudly, steadying herself against a wall, as they moved around even more harshly before something tried to leave her stomach. Oh, God, she was giving birth!

She lay down, panting as she felt the baby alien try to worm its path through her channel, and tried to relax. It was so big! How would she manage to give birth to one of them, yet alone three?

Yet, somehow, after a long time, she felt the alien's head come out of her and finally, the first one crawled out of her gaping pussy. By that time, she was sweating buckets and panting harshly, and yet she knew that there were two more on their way. Already, the first one was worming its way out.

The alien came back in the middle of her third delivery and screeched at the two babies to go find themselves some food. He then looked at his woman and thought she looked mighty fine, giving birth to one of his species. But he didn't want to wait. He wanted that last one out. Growling low in his throat, he squatted between the woman's legs and looked at her sex in action. That would take too long. He lubricated his hand with the cum that had escaped her snatch–he would have to replenish her–and slowly pushed his hand in her channel. It contracted wildly around the intrusion, but otherwise didn't resist his invasion. He pushed it deeper and deeper, paying no attention to the way the woman was gasping as though trying to remember how to breathe, and finally touched the baby's head. He grabbed it firmly and pulled back, yanking it with him, and soon put it down on the floor with the same missive he had given the other two. His woman's hole continued to clench around an invisible object as though she was missing his hand in her channel. He felt arousal flare up in his body, but toned it down, knowing that she needed to rest. He merely replaced the face-hugger at her entrance and pushed the tail back in her ass.

-:-

Now there were three more aliens running around, catering to whatever the older one bid them to. It had struck her that they appeared less human than him. They looked more like cats in the way they behaved and were more slender. They were still as intelligent, and seemed to understand that they had to take care of her and not hurt her, for which she was grateful. And the alpha would not share her. That she found her pretty early, when one of the other males tried to approach them while he was fucking her. It took her a couple of days–one could never be sure how much time passed in that den, but she guessed it could not be much more than a week–to recuperate from "giving birth". Her stomach had gone back to normal–if you counted the slight distention that was now a permanent feature on her body due to the quantity of semen the alpha alien ejaculated into her body daily–and she once again returned to being cared for, generally, until one day, after fucking her brains out thoroughly, the alien put her sluggish legs on his shoulders and pressed his mouth to her sex, being careful not to impale her on her dangerous fang-like protrusions. His mouth covered her sex and she felt his inner mouth slither until it was almost entering her channel, and just as soon as she mentally wished it to actually do so, it penetrated her softly, parting her wide. It slid entirely in her, one inch at a time, until it stopped at the entrance of her womb, and them something even bigger entered her. Strange protrusion seemed to glide into her belly one at a time, and looking down, she could see their outline as they rolled into her. They kept appearing, one after the other, until she was stuffed full of them and her once flat stomach was not flat anymore. She could see each individual egg through her distended belly and put a hand on it, feeling them through the layer of skin and muscle. The alien's inner mouth left her and it looked at her with a stance way too alike that of a very proud male. It lightly nuzzled her newly-big stomach and purred, and somehow, just somehow, she knew where this was going.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

So, anybody up for a cold shower or did I gross you out completely? I still don't know why I wrote this, it's kinda not my usual style, but hey, I guess I was feeling horny and dirty.


End file.
